Leaf Village Chronicles
by Newandcomplete
Summary: The future... dark and scary...
1. Chapter 1

Aran Hyuga: Son of Neji and TenTen Hyuga. Byakugan **eyes**, brown shaved head, pale skin

Erutan Ryst: Red hair spiked, dark skin

Azuna Senju: The spitting image of her mother, long blonde hair.

Ekans Matariashi: _Very_ creepy long black hair that goes to his toes

Chono Akimichi: Inos and Chojis Daughter, Shikamarus adoptive daughter, short cut red hair, husky

Hana Aburame:Hana Inuzuka, married Shino Aburame,braided her hair

Kiyia Senju: A master of ninjutsu and patience, long, white hair with spiked ends.

Stena Uzumaki:Looks JUST like Naruto in sexy jutsu form.

Stubi:Like the Kyuubi but younger,smaller,female,and has makeup

Kakashi Hatake:The Sixth Lord Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

This is the future, and all fear to wander the borders of Konoha, for the Terrible Trio roams there, a gang of rouges, The twin sisters of Jiryia & Tsunade: Kiyia & Azuna, & Orochimarus son, Ekans Matariashi.

Chapter 1

Stena's POV

My name… my name… my name is Stena Uzumaki, I am the daughter… the daughter of Naruto & Hinata Uzumaki… my mother teaches me as my Jonin Sensei, father used to teach me to use the demon fox inside me, her name is Stubi, but last year he went looking for Pein…and _never came back…_

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" "Yes Stena… yes I did." Kakashi stood up "The fourth Tsuchikage's grandson visited the village barely with his life, he holds with him the box in which the forbidden scroll of the Earth lies. We will safely get him out of the village where we knock him out and steal the scroll; this team will consist of Me, the leader,you,Chono Akimichi, your 2nd cousin Aran Hyuga, and Hana Aburame.

So 13 days later we met at the gate to find Erutan Ryst, an _8 fricken year old!_

I whispered to the Sixth Hokage "Lord Hokage, we are supposed to knock out, rob,and abandon a little boy the forest?" He replied "No, of course not, Aran knocks him out, you rob him, and chono abandons him. Hana will send her brothers dog with a status message" So we set out carefully wandering the borders of Konohagakure no sato. And then we were attacked by the Terrible Trio

BAM!! Azuna ripped a godamn tree out of the gound and stared a-swingin.

Kakashi yelled "Stena,Chono,Aran! Take Erutan and run!

We Ran

Kakashi Took out a lightning blade and threw it right in Azunas face! AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! Her face was literialy melting! It was awesome! Painful… BUT AWESOME!

Ekans did that awesome thing Orochimaru did where he opened his mouth and a snake came out and the snake opened its mouth and another snake comes out of its mouth and that snake opens its mouth and a sword comes out, he did it and sliced Kakashi up. When all of a sudden Hana hits Kiyia with an energy jutsu who then in turn hit Kakashi with a rasengan… wow, they didn't care about Hana.

Meanwhile…the 4 were running, when all of a sudden Aran busted Erutan in the back of the head, knocking,him unconscious, "I don't feel good about this" I took the box when all of a sudden Akamaru came with a note

_Dear Genin, _(wow how nice)

_Kiyia escaped, Azuna is dead, and Ekans is injured, I am okay… but Lord Hokage is dead, I want you all EXCEPT Stena, to take the box back to the leaf village, take it to Shizune, Stena, attached is an important note_

Hana Aburame

_Dear Uzumaki_

_Your father and Pain waged an epic battle on the summit of Mt. Glaicer, a battle watched by the three Sannin, but the mountain froze and the five of them are frozen in ice and time._

_When you get this travel to the summit of Mt. Glaicer in the center of the sea country, free the Sannin, free your father,free Pein so he can be defeated_

_Kakashi_

_Well… it looks like im going to the sea country… _


	2. The battle at Mt Glaicer

Naruto Uzumaki: Thee Great!

Pein:Leader of the Akatsuki, descendant of the sage of six paths

Jiryia:Old Wrinkly,perverted, long white hair

Tsunade:Fifth Lady Hokage of Konohagukre No Sato, old, Very wrinly, graying blonde

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

I will finally defeat Pein, here it is… Mt. Glaicer… in there I will destroy him. So I Walked in and it was Pain… on either side of us was a sannin. 

We bowed… and fought! I used a Kyuubi Rasengan, to be blocked by an Excaalibur Jutsu ( swords of lightning fired from the palm) but he used his genjutsu to trap me in another dimension. All a sudden a thousand images of Pein surrounded me, I stuck my tounge out to mock him, and then I had an idea, I chomped on my tounge, It hurt, and with my kyuubi fangs, it came close to a punch in the gut from Sakura, but the pain destroyed the illusion. Pein spoke "Lets raise the bargain, if I win, I take your soul, but if you win, you get the rinnegan!" "agreed" Here were the terms.

If I win (which I will) I get his rinnegan and all the tailed beasts, plus a dead pein, but if he wins (and don't worry, he wont!) he gets my soul, the Kyuubi, and a dead Uzumaki Naruto!.I used my _other_ signature move! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! All of a sudden 2001 Naruto's Attacked Pein but his TaeJutsu Killed all but the real deal. We then paused and activated our Senjutsu. I became the Fox Sennin! And all of a sudden my whiskers curled up, the red in my pupils dominated and me eyes were completey bloodshot, my canines grew huge, my nine tails were solid, my hair turned red, my claws grew mighty and sharp, and Me and the Kyuubi were perfectly in sync. And Pein became the Chakra Sennin! He released _**EVERY form of chakra, from normal to nine-tails. Now the fight was getting interesting. I used Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, and each of the clones used a multi shadow clone jutsu. And each of their clones used a multi shadow clone jutsu, so there were 8,000,000,001 Narutos! Then Every Naruto Used a multi shadow clone jutsu, and eventually I lost track, but at the end there were 64,000,000,000,000,000,001 Narutos! (don't ask me how they all fit in the cave…) And they ALL hit Pein with a Kyuubi Rasengan! He still survived, but barely, one punch and he was dead, All the clones disappeared and they both exited Sennin Mode, Naruto Ran at pein with a Rasengan, but pein used all of his remaining chakra to freeze the entire cave, the whole place in a motionless ice…**_


End file.
